


Two Words

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean befriends the new kid, Castiel and finds that their bond is deeper than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop It

"Stop it.”  
Cas looked down as he closed his locker trying his best to ignore the cute boy grinning at him. The bell sounded and he sighed. He was still getting a pass because he was the new kid learning his way around. If Dean would actually point out the way instead of distracting him he would actually get to his classes on time.  
“I don’t want to be your friend, okay?”  
Dean’s smile didn’t falter for a second. “Who said I want to be friends?”  
Cas started walking away, wincing when he heard footsteps at his heels. “What do you want? You’ve been showing up at my locker for three days straight and making me late. And all you do is get me in trouble during classes we have together.”  
“Oh come on. Chemistry was fun..”  
Cas stopped and turned to look at him, his blue eyes cold and angry.  
“I didn’t enjoy using the emergency shower, assbutt!” he nearly yelled.  
Dean doubled over laughing. "H-how was I supposed to know the chemicals would react that way?!" he asked through tears.  
Cas turned back frustrated as he made his way to Algebra. Thankfully, Dean wasn’t in that class.

\---

"Stop it."  
Dean gave a questioning glance to his brother, not sure how to take the order. "Stop what?" he asked with his mouth half full of whatever mystery meat he was chewing.  
Sam rolled his eyes knowing his brother all to well. He was up to something. Dean wasn't the kind to reach out and show the new kids around. He only went to Home Ec regularly and that was for the food. If it wasn't that, woodshop or gym, who knew where in hell he was from eight o'clock to three o'clock. And here it was, lunch time, and Dean had his Chemistry book, ready to go to class after the bell.  
"I assume you're bullying the new kid. You know it wasn't long ago we were new here and I know how that feels."  
Dean's expression hardened some just thinking about his little brother being pushed around but it vanished quickly when he thought about Cas. "I'm not bullying the guy. He's just.. fun to mess with. He's got that whole nerdy thing going for him. You should hear some of the shit he says. I bet he's already read all the books we're doing in English class this year. The kid always has books."  
Sam stopped chewing his sandwich and looked at his brother strangely some before smiling.  
"Oh my god," he stifled a laugh, still looking at Dean. "You like him." He couldn't hide the smile as he teased his brother.  
Dean made a bitch face at Sam. "No. Just... no, Sammy," he answered over the ringing bell. Dean stood up and left his brother without another word headed to Chemistry. Thankfully, Cas was in his class.

\---

"Stop it."  
"Stop what?" Lucifer's voice answered innocently. Cas sat at his desk, his eyes looking down at his book trying his best to ignore the boy hovering over him. If he thought Dean was being mean to him before, he now realized he was wrong. The older boy sat down in the chair in front of him and slammed his book closed, almost getting his fingers. Cas flinched, but finally looked up at him. "C'mon, Cassie. I'm bored," he whined.  
Cas frowned deeply and stared at him.  
Just as Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, Dean's books dropped onto the table, causing the boy the jump as he quickly turned. "You're in my spot, Luci," he said simply and watched him. "Lucifer rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing Dean roughly as he passed him.  
"Thanks," Cas mumbled as Dean took his seat.  
"What are friends for?" Dean said back softly looking forward. He didn't see the small smile that spread on Cas' lips.


	2. Come Here

"Come here."  
Castiel tilted his head some before taking a hesitant step toward his older brother, Gabriel, just in case he was up to one of his tricks again. Gabe took the lollipop out of his mouth and looked Cas up and down before frowning some. "You look different."  
Castiel looked down trying to identify whatever it was that Gabe was talking about. He smoothed out his shirt some at the hem feeling self concious now, but looked up at Gabe. "I look no different than when I left for school this morning," he stated, feeling confused.  
Gabe shook his head some and smiled like his brother was simple for not understanding his meaning. "No, not your clothes, doofus. Just... you. Ever since that Winchester kid started walking you home after school."  
Cas' cheeks reddened at the mention of Dean and how the boy could make Castiel appear physically different somehow.  
"You look happier." Gabe said with a smile before shoving the sucker back in his mouth.  
Castiel shrugged some neither affirming nor denying the implication. He did in fact feel happier, not that he was terribly unhappy before. Previously he went to school to learn. He saw no other reason. But now...  
"I'm going upstairs to do homework," he said finally and turned away from him.  
"You know you should really ask him out!" Gabe called up the stairs as he laughed to himself.  
Castiel unpacked his book bag and sat at his desk with his algebra book. He tried his best to ignore his brother's words that lingered in his mind.

\---

"Come here."  
Dean followed the sound of his brother's voice, finding him in the kitchen as he made a sandwich. His homework was already spread across the kitchen table to work on. What a geek. "What's up, Sammy?"  
Sam turned as he twisted the lid back on the peanut butter and gave him a bitch face as he walked to the pantry to return it. "You know when I told you that you should take Cas to the homecoming dance? I meant you should go together, jerk."  
"We are going together, bitch." Dean fired back a little less friendly than the exchange usually was. "And why are you so concerned with-"  
"I didn't mean a double date and you know it. Plus, that girl you fixed him up with... Meg? She's not really his type, is she? Way to go."  
Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back against the frame of the doorway. "Well sometimes opposites attract, Sammy. Jesus. I know you want to be a lawyer some day, but what's with the third degree?"  
"Just waiting for you to stop kidding yourself. Lisa is not as into you as you are her. She's just trying to make her boyfriend mad by going out with you. And you set Cas up with his polar opposite because you're scared if you really set him up he'll actually like someone that isn't you."  
Dean made a face and immediately left the room. He should have been pissed about what Sam said about Lisa, but he was too busy wondering if he was right about what he had said about Cas. 

\--- 

"Come here."  
Cas took a step forward toward Dean. He stopped breathing when he felt the boys hands brush his neck. Dean blushed lightly at the way Cas stared at him, even at this close distance while his fingers worked to straighten his friend's blue tie. He looked even hotter in a suit, if that were at all possible. "There," he said finally and leaned back to look at him.  
"I wasn't sure what to wear. Should I lose the tie?" he asked looking at Dean intently, noticing he hadn't bothered to wear one himself.  
"Absolutely not. They bring out your eyes even more." Dean said with a wink, making Cas blush.  
Lisa was already in the limo with them. She had only said two or three words before pulling her phone out to text, leaving Cas and Dean to talk to each other as they went to pick up Meg. Cas got out alone to walk to the door and Dean did a double take as the girl pinched his ass on the way back to the limo, saying something that made Cas blush.  
He grumbled some at that and sat back causing Lisa to look up. "Oh, we're here." She said, not even realizing before they had stopped.  
"Yeah, next stop is the dance," he answered more gloomily than he meant too.  
It was going to be a long night.


	3. I'm Serious

"I'm serious."  
The brunette giggled again before leaning over to whisper in Cas' ear, causing the boy's blushed cheeks to turn a darker shade of crimson. Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his own date who was still texting on her phone. She probably thought they were still sitting in the limo, despite the loud music and white noise of talking and laughter from the other students around them. "Do you want to dance or something?" He asked looking for an excuse, _any_ excuse to get away from the couple at the other side of the table. "No," Lisa responded without looking up, "but if you want to fetch a glass of punch for me I wouldn't stop you."

  
Dean jumped up without a word to get the drink, not even annoyed at Lisa's disinterest in him. Was Cas really enjoying whatever comments were being whispered into his ear by Meg? He took a glass of punch and downed it quickly before resting on the edge of the table, trying to control his breathing. His jealousy. Over what though? The fact that his date was actually into him and Dean might as well have shown up alone? No. That didn't feel like it. But that stabbing feeling was still there gnawing at him. He downed another cup full of punch before grabbing one to take back to Lisa, scolding himself mentally for being jealous at all.

\---

"I'm serious."

Cas looked unsure but Dean's smile didn't falter for a second. "I mean, if you like her, then you really should just go for it. It's pretty damn obvious that she's into you."

The blue eyed boy looked at himself in the mirror. In the bathroom, the music from the dance was muffle heard only as a steady beat of bass that seemed to pound like his own heartbeat. He wasn't sure what he thought about Dean's advice to kiss his date. He hardly knew Meg, and the things that she had been whispering to him all night were more strange than sexy to him, as he believed she intended the words to be.

"I've never... I mean. I haven't really had the opportunity to kiss anyone, Dean." Cas turned back to him slowly, hoping that he wouldn't be teased for his honesty. But he didn't know what he was doing or even how. What if he did it wrong.

Dean looked a little taken aback as he looked at Cas' virgin lips then back up to the boys eyes. He had been telling himself all night that he wasn't jealous and that Cas could date whoever he wanted and that was fine. That was just _fine_. Hell, he was actually starting to believe it. Until now. Never been kissed. And he might share it with _Meg_ who had probably kissed the whole football team and then some. It should be more special than that. He looked back down at the boys lips before taking a step back. Not that he was any better than Meg. He had certainly done a lot of kissing himself.

Cas frowned as Dean moved back unsure of what it meant but feeling sort of like a freak for being sixteen and never kissed someone. He shouldn't have said anything, he realized. Of course Dean would think he was a freak for that. Who wouldn't. And how hard could it be really? He had seen movies, lots of movies with kissing. Hell, it happened regularly in the school hallways.

Without a word he walked past Dean and on to the dance floor in search of Meg. She had migrated away from Lisa and was chatting with a boy dressed in black named Crowley. He stepped up behind her and turned her around, immediately leaning in for an awkward kiss. Meg must not have thought it was too awkward, because when they broke apart she was smiling up at him. Cas saw Dean staring at him from the corner of his eye, and as if trying to prove he wasn't a freak, he swung Meg around and pushed her against the wall (like in the porno he'd accidently seen when he walked in during his brother, Gabe, that had involved a pizza man and a babysitter) and kissed her more firmly. Meg was left in a daze as he pulled back triumphantly and looked over with a smile to his friend. But it disappeared immedietly when he realized he wasn't there. He looked around, but Dean was gone.


	4. Well Shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for updates! So sorry it took so long!

“Well, shit, Dean. I mean really, what did you expect?” Sam asked his brother who had chosen to walk home from the dance without telling anyone he went with or giving any kind of explanations. His phone was lighting up again, Cas calling for the tenth time and Dean groaning and pulling the pillow over his head.  


“Tell him I’m sick.” Dean said back, muffled through the pillow. It wasn’t a complete lie. He certainly felt sick after watching that kiss. He had no idea it would have that affect and he felt completely stupid for suggesting it to the boy in the first place. He was just trying so hard to convince himself that he didn’t have feelings for Cas. Boy was he wrong.  


“I’ll call him back,” Sam said a little more sympathetically now, “but you can’t avoid him or your feelings forever.” Dean felt the weight of Sam move from the bed as he left the room to call Cas back. Maybe Sam was right. But for now he was going to avoid everything he could. He was still in his dress clothes (though Sam had removed his shoes) but he wasn’t about to get up to change. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come so he could stop thinking about stupid feelings.

\---

"Well, shit." Lisa said tapping her foot with her arms crossed. “Now what am I supposed to do? He was supposed to take me to Jake’s house party after this.” Cas had been at Lawrence High long enough to know Jake was Lisa’s on again off again boyfriend. He honestly thought that Dean could do a hell of a lot better than Lisa, but the girl was very beautiful and popular and Cas wasn’t one to judge who other people liked. Dean must have seen something in her if he was with her.  


“As soon as I take Meg home you’re welcome to the limo.” Cas assured her which immediately pepped her up. Her only response was to call a number on her phone. “Jessica? Hey, I’ve got a limo for tonight. I need a date for Jake’s party tonight though. Is your hot cousin still in town.” She walked away, off to make plans of how to make Jake jealous.  
Cas’ eyes scanned the party in search for Meg. She was back over with Crowley’s gang. He didn’t really care or blame her for losing interest. About the fourth time he tried to call Dean she looked at him with a sad smile and said she was going to go mingle. As Cas neared her now to let her know what was going on, it was Meg who spoke first. “I’m going to get a ride with Crowley. No hard feelings, babe.” Cas’ brow furrowed some, not because he was upset at Meg for showing interest in another guy. He just wasn’t sure the proper way to proceed. He was hardly good at social interactions and now Dean wasn't around to coach him through what to say.  


“Have a good night, Meg.” He answered simply. Meg leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek but stayed close to whisper in his ear. “Go find your boyfriend,” she said and squeezed his ass before winking at him and leaving to go hang out with Crowley.  
Cas watched her for a second, less fazed now than when Gabriel had mentioned that he might have feelings for Winchester. He headed for the exit, leaving the limo for Lisa and headed to Dean’s house.


	5. Um. Hi.

"Um. Hi."  
Sam raised his eyebrows at the site of Cas standing on his porch. It only took a glance and seeing no car to realize that he walked here straight from the dance.  
"Is Dean here by chance?"  
Sam nodded and opened the door wider so that Cas could step in. "Yeah he's upstairs. I was just about to call you."  
Cas nodded and chewed his lip nervously as he waited for the younger Winchester to continue. Dean wanted Sam to call him? To tell him what? Never to talk to him again. Forget they were friends? To tell him they never really were friends to begin with?   
Sam could see the mental anguish that Cas was putting himself through and he chuckled some making Cas look up confused. "It's okay, Cas. I mean. It's going to be. Everything is fine." He finally settled on and started for the kitchen, leaving Cas to follow.  
Despite the situation, Cas couldn't help but look around. Dean had been over to his house a few times after walking him home but he had never stepped inside of the Winchester house before this. It was well kept, smaller than his own home but very cozy and had a more loving feel than his bigger house. He tilted his head some as he looked at a few things on the refrigerator that were from past school years and never taken down. A couple of photos of Dean and Sam younger than their current ages and a paper of Sam's that had an A+ on top. Cas imagined that Sam had gotten many more since this one so he must have been especially proud of this one.  
"Want anything to drink or eat?" Sam asked, bringing Cas' attention back to him. He shook his head and took a seat across from him at the table.  
"No thank you." Castiel answered. "Is Dean... alright?" He asked slowly still nervous.  
"He's fine. He's confused. Hell, I think he's in love." Sam said almost too casually.  
Castiel nodded again. He was upset about Lisa and how their night went. "Should I leave?" Castiel asked.  
"Nah. He's just moping. He doesn't know what to do with himself. I think this is his first time really feeling anything for someone, ya know?"  
Castiel thought about this and nodded again. It made sense. Dean was always a bit of a ladies man. It didn't take knowing him for more than a few months to see he had a way with the girls at school. They always responded nicely. All of them _except_ Lisa. No wonder he was taking it so hard.  
"Why don't you go up and see him." Sam suggested softly. "He's been avoiding his feelings long enough, don't you think?" It wasn't news to Sam that Dean liked guys the same way that he liked girls. Although Dean never came out and actual said as much, the two brothers were close enough that Sam could just kind of tell. I mean, his man crush over Dr. Sexy and other good looking make characters was enough of a clue. But ever since Cas moved to town... Well, Dean was probably that _last_ person to realize what was going on.  
Castiel nodded and stood up to go see him.  
"You're a really good brother, Samuel Winchester."  
Sam blushed a little and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. If he's over himself you could probably spend the night. It's pretty late." He said giving him a soft smile. He liked Cas and was glad that his brother actually fell for someone decent.  
Cas smiled back at the invitation, even though it came from Sam and not Dean. He had never spent the night at a friends house before. No one had asked him. And if it was okay with Dean too, he might do just that.  
He followed Sam up the stairs and whispered goodnight as the younger boy headed to his own room. Slowly he pushed Dean's door open.


End file.
